Destino
by Karla Hummel-Kiryuu
Summary: La vida de Kurt solo se partía en cuatro partes o mejor dicho en 4 hombres, si en cuatro hombres que ama con todo su ser aparte de su padre y hermano. 1 Blaine, 2 Adam, 3 Sebastian y 4 Steve./ Kurtbastian. Completo


**N/A:**

Hola, hice este One Shot en mi peor estado de animo, no me siento muy bien, solo quiero ser yo y mandar a todo el mundo al carajo.

Eso va dirigido a una persona que se que no lo leera porque ella no lee mis Fics Klaine o Kurtbastian, ella me dio fortaleza, confianza y su amistad pero ahora me di cuenta que todo eso era mentira...

Espero les guste el One Shot Kurtbastian

* * *

La vida de Kurt solo se partía en cuatro partes o mejor dicho en 4 hombres, si en cuatro hombres que ama con todos su ser aparte de su padre y hermano, no era el tipico chico gay que amaba la libertad y acostarse con cualquier tipo, y al dia siguiente ni un 'Hola' se dicen.

Kurt es el tipico chico que cree en los cuentos de hadas, desde niño pensaba en el hombre perfecto, alguien que lo protegiera, soportara sus actos de Diva y lo mas importante, que lo amara sin importar que. El castaño desde niño era diferente a los demas y por esa razon era molestado, por ser diferente pero Kurt al ser pequeño no pensaba que lo que hacia era malo.

Despues esas burlas se convirtieron en algo mas, se convirtieron en empujones, en idas al basurero, en moretones en los brazos o espalda, Kurt ya no pudo soportar mas pero no podia hacer nada, no queria decirle a su padre y que sufriera otro infarto por eso se callo.

Para complacer a los chicos del Glee Club o mejor dicho a Puck, fue a Dalton a espiar a su competencia y lo vio, su primer amor.

* * *

**1° Blaine Devon Anderson...**

Blaine fue el primer amor de Kurt, y lo bueno era que es Gay, el castaño siempre se habia enamorado de Heterosexuales, Kurt y Blaine se hicieron amigos al instante y aunque Blaine decia que solo veia a Kurt como un amigo, las cosas solo sucedieron.

Eran una hermosa pareja, Kurt sabia todo de Blaine y Blaine sabia todo de Kurt, soportaba sus ataques de Diva y entendia perfectamente a Blaine.

Tanto que duraron dos años, se miraban con tanto amor, como si supieran que estaban destinados a estar juntos, a amarse y casarse pero el destino no queria eso para Kurt.

La primera persona que se metio entre su relacion fue _Sebastian Smythe, _ese castaño de ojos verdes, Kurt y Sebastian no se llevaron bien desde el comienzo por la simple razon de que Sebastian le coqueteaba a Blaine delante de Kurt, no le caia bien Sebastian y eso lo sabia Blaine pero este no hizo nada para alejarse de Sebastian, es mas se hicieron mejores amigos sin que Kurt lo supiera.

La segunda persona fue Chandler, un rubio que se habia fijado en Kurt pero este ni le hacia caso, solo tenia ojos para Blaine.

¿Pero Blaine tenia ojos solo para Kurt? No, Kurt al no ser aceptado en NYADA quiso quedarse en Ohio pero Blaine no lo dejo, y siguiendo sus sueños fue a New York junto con su mejor amiga, Rachel Berry.

Al principio se llamaban a todas horas pero Kurt al tener que ir a no podia estar tanto tiempo en su celular, Blaine al sentirse solo, sin Kurt, sin 'El amor de su vida', lo engaño, con un chico desconocido.

Desde ese momento Kurt supo que no todos las relaciones de cuentos de hadas terminaban bien.

* * *

**2° Adam Crawford...**

Kurt no se sentia bien al saber que su primer novio lo habia engañado, se sentia mal, amaba con todo el corazon a Blaine, aunque Rachel decia que saliera con alguien mas, Kurt no queria hacerlo, no se sentia listo todavia pero despues conocio a Adam.

Por una extraña razon le recordaba a Blaine, caballeroso y amable con el, Kurt fue el primero en tomar la iniciativa, le pidio una cita a Adam y obvio el rubio acepto encantado.

Su primera cita fue perfecta, Adam habia sido muy caballeroso con el, un hombre perfecto pero Kurt solo lo veia como un amigo no mas.

Tuvieron una relacion de dos meses pero Adama no era tonto sabia que Kurt no sentia nada por el, asi que terminaron como amigos, Adam triste porque si sentia algo especial por Kurt pero el castaño no sentia nada por el.

Despues de esa ruptura, pensaba que Blaine seguia siendo el indicado y tal vez lo perdonaría y volverían a hacer lo de antes pero alguien se metio en su vida que hizo que se diera cuenta que Blaine no era esa persona indicada para el...

* * *

**3° Sebastian Smythe**

Sebastian Smythe, si, el hombre que le coqueteo a su primer novio y penso que Blaine lo habia engañado con el pero despues de que el castaño le haya dicho por cuarta vez que el no se habia acostado con Blaine, Kurt le creyo.

Tenian una relacion de amistad, Sebastian ayudaba a Kurt con sus diseños siendo su modelo y Kurt ayudaba a Sebastian cuando iba a bares.

Ho si, eran una amistad algo rara hasta que los sentimientos se hicieron presentes y no en Kurt si no en Sebastian.

Sebastian al sentir algo por Kurt mas que amistad, se sentia confundido, el jamas se habia enamorado y pensaba que jamas lo aria pero llego ese castaño e hizo que cayera a sus pies con una sonrisa.

Pero aunque Sebastian quisiera ocultar sus sentimientos era muy obvio, esas sonrisas que le mandaba a Kurt cada vez que el hablaba de sus diseños o NYADA, esos abrazos que le daba cuando nadie estaba mirando y cuando Kurt estaba dormido, esas miradas que le daba a Kurt cuando este no le estaba mirando.

Si, era muy obvio para Santana Lopez.

_-Ok, me arte-Sebastian suspiro, ya sabia a donde iba todo eso._

_-Mira si es por el departamento, si lo se, he pasado mucho tiempo aqui pero-_

_-No, no es por el departamento-el castaño enarco una ceja y apago el televisor-Hablo sobre tu amor no correspondido hacia porcelana-dijo Santana con las manos en la cintura y una sonrisa altanera._

_Sebastian no sabia que hacer ¿Como es que ella se habia dado cuenta?_

_-No se de que estas hablando-dijo Sebastian desviando la mirada nervioso pero no demostrándolo._

_-Mira Suricata, te dare un consejo que me funciono muy bien, conquistarlo, invitale a lugares que jamas haya conocido, se tu mismo y no ese tipo que se acuesta con todos y no Sebastian, ese no eres tu-dijo al ver que el castaño abria la boca-Se lindo con el, no seas un estupido, si quieres que Kurt sentia lo mismo que tu, sigue mis consejos-Santana le sonrio y le dio unos golpes en el hombro._

_Sebastian se quedo pensando, ¿Como conquistaría a un chico como Kurt Hummel?_

Tal vez Sebastian no era bueno en las cita o en las cosas que decia pero fue enamorando a Kurt poco a poco, con su altanería y sarcasmo.

Su primera cita fue...un tanto rara pero hermosa, Sebastian con sus frases no muy lindas y Kurt con su pose de Diva, aunque eran totalmente diferentes, se complementan a si mismos.

Su tercera cita fue la mejor por la simple razon que despues de su salida al cine fueran al departamento de Sebastian y de ahi no salieron hasta dentro de tres dias.

Su relacion se baso en tres cosas: Sexo, amor y celos, muchos celos por parte de Sebastian.

Pero aunque sea duraron mas que Blaine y Kurt, y aunque sea increíble Sebastian no engaño a Kurt.

* * *

**4° _Steve Jonathan Smythe-Hummel_**

Su pequeño hijo de 5 años, despues de estar casado con Sebastian 3 años decidieron que faltaba algo mas en su relacion y eso era un niño.

Despues de tantos 'No' hubo unas personas que le dijeron 'Si' recordaba ese dia como si hubiera sido ayer, Burt y Carole se pusieron muy felices porque Kurt y Sebastian podrian tener lo que mas querian.

Los padres de Sebastian tambien se pusieron felices ademas de que la madre de Sebastian, Brenda salio de la casa y compro todo lo que se le metia en frente solo para su pequeño nieto.

A Richard no le hizo mucha gracias pero la comprendió, el tambien queria hacer eso pero sabia que Sebastian devolveria todo aunque Kurt lo guardería todo antes de que Sebastian lo hiciera.

Despues de dos meses de espera, fueron por el nuevo miembro de la familia, Steve Jonathan, un niño de 5 años cabellos castaños casi rubios y ojos color azul cielo, un azul muy hermoso que cada vez que Sebastian los miraba pensaba en Kurt.

Al principio no fue sencillo por el trabajo de abogado de Sebastian y menos por el trabajo de diseñador de Kurt pero tenian tiempo para estar con el pequeño.

Eran una familia feliz y aunque algunas veces habian peleas, siempre se _reconciliaban._

¿Quien le hubiera dicho a Kurt que el chico que le coqueteo a su novio, iba a hacer el amor de su vida? Nadie sabia eso, solo el destino...

* * *

Hola! Gracias por leer el One Shot Espero les haya gustado.

No se de donde vino esta idea, solo vino, espero les guste, perdon por las faltas de ortografia :( es que no lo escribi en Word si no en el editor de aqui de Fanfiction :)

**Bueno antes que nada, hice una pagina para publicar las actualizaciones de mis Fics y se llama 'Karla Hummel-Kiryuu' en mi perfil esta el link si quieren darle link para saber mas de mis Fics :D**

Gracias por leer! y dejen reviews :)


End file.
